(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cages for small domestic pet animals such as, for example, hamsters, gerbils and the like and, more particularly, to an animal cage which is capable of use as a hanging-up-on-the-wall type cage which provides space saving yet permits ready expansion in the event of pet population growth. The invention also relates to various kinds of accessories or means in the animal cage that permit the pet to eat, sleep, excrete waste material and exercise, the accessories being removably mounted to the rear wall of the animal cage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As is commonly well known, pet animals of rodent variety, namely hamsters, gerbils, etc., are maintained in various forms of enclosures. For example, hamsters or gerbils are kept in cages made of glass or transparent plastic materials and having an upwardly opening top for ready access into the enclosure.
Normally disposed in such a cage are various accessories, such as a feeder, a waterer and playing or exercising means for animals. The playing or exercising means are needed because animals maintained in such a confined environment become listless, less active, and fail to provide the excitement and novelty for the hobbyst as when originally purchased.
Disadvantageously, these conventional animal cages are generally bulky, namely, they have considerable depth and width because of the large space required to arrange various accessories horizontally on the bottom of the cage. In other words, the conventional type of cage takes up comparatively large space when it is placed on the floor, table or the like. This type of cage is not adaptable to being hung up on the wall because it may project too much from the wall.
Another disadvantage associated with the conventional type of cage is that the cages themselves are autonomous and independent habitats so that they cannot allow ready expansion so as to accommodate future pet population growth. In the event of such pet population growth, it will be necessary to purchase another cage of greater size.